A novel series of boron-containing compounds which are isoelectronic and iso-isostructural with the alpha-amino acids to be prepared. The anti-inflammatory and antarthritic activities of these and related compounds in rodents is to be screened at the School of Pharmacy, University of North Carolina, Chapel Hill, under the supervision of Dr. Iris H. Hall. The structures of these new compounds will be established by use of routine spectroscopic methods and by single-crystal X-ray analysis. From the results of these investigations we will gain unequivocal assignment of molecular constitution, stereochemistry, and preferred conformation, which will permit comparison with the known geometries of alpha-amino acids and their analogs for structure-activity correlations.